


those who wine together, stay together

by deargalileo



Series: Wine 'n' Wizard Buds [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Isolation, Minor Davenport/Merle Highchurch, Mostly taako centered, Post-Canon, Wine Nights, lucretia is a wine gal and taako is someone who likes to get drunk, rated t for cursing and alcohol, wrote this in one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargalileo/pseuds/deargalileo
Summary: Taako is feeling alone, and remembers that a certain someone kept wine in her bookshelf. Drunk-ness and emotions ensue.





	those who wine together, stay together

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont drink if you are a minor, always stay safe xoxo

Not for the first time in the past decade, Taako felt alone. But it was strange, feeling that way when he had all of these new memories, all of this newfound fame, Gods, he was _Taako_ , savior of the world and the planar system! He fucking helped defeat the Hunger with a taco- he should be on top of the world.

He felt isolated. Alone.

Which was ridiculous, he wasn’t alone, he had Lup, he had the rest of the Starblaster crew, he had the hottest fucking boyfriend _ever_ , he should be fine. He shouldn’t feel awkward in half of the situations that he is in, he shouldn’t start avoiding invitations from Magnus or Lup.

The day that Merle left the moon base was rough. He was going down to his home on the beach, taking Davenport with him. Davenport had mentioned that he was going to buy a boat, but for now he was staying with his husband. Everyone had gathered in the hanger to say goodbye to the dwarf and the gnome- Taako had slipped away at the last minute. Obviously they weren’t going to stay on the moon base forever, Taako himself was itching to get away as quickly as he could. But the actual concept of Merle not being two steps and a doorway away was strange, foreign. And now, with all of their newfound memories, the distance felt even worse. Magnus spoke of building a home and adopting a few dogs. Lup and Barry already had a home in Faerün and were working on Lup getting her body back. Lup had invited- no, _demanded_ Taako come stay with them for a bit while he figured out his next move. He should do that- that was the right choice.

He could even talk to Kravitz about moving in with each other, but that sent an awful feeling down his spine, so he could hold off on that for a bit. And Kravitz, bless him, understood, and told Taako to take all of the time that he needed.

Eventually, people started to leave. Carey and Killian threw a goodbye party on the moonbase, for those who remained. Angus left to go and solve more cases back down on earth, the little twerp. Angus cried when he said his goodbye to Taako, but Taako 100% totally did not cry, nor did he give Angus a Taako Hug™. Avi stuck around, wanting to help Lucretia, and “just in case anyone wanted to come and visit”, but Taako didn’t miss the way that he hovered around the room where Johann once spent his time composing music.

Taako went down to stay with Lup and Barry, but that only lasted for a week. He loved his sister, Taako loved her so much it hurt, but it was hard. It was like he lived two lives- one where he was alone his whole life, one where he didn’t dare trust anyone, and one life where he didn’t trust anyone because he trusted _Lup,_ and that was enough.

But now it was weird. Sometime he would catch himself starting to say something to his sister, only to trip up on his own words, and doubt himself. She would stare at him, sometimes, as if she was trying to figure out what he was thinking, which is something that she had never had to do before. They used to always be able to talk to each other about everything, and half of the time didn’t need words to convey a point.

So after six days, Taako cited forgetting something on the moonbase, and didn’t come back.

It wasn’t like he didn’t love them- far from it. He just didn’t know his place. Everyone had somewhere to be, something to _do_ after it had all happened.

And Taako felt lost.

He now wandered the moon base- there were few people left, and none that Taako knew personally. There was a dull, hollow feeling in his chest that he couldn’t place, and it all just felt so wrong. It wasn’t until he was passing by the place of his first date with Kravitz that it came to him- he needed _alcohol._ He didn’t feel like bothering Avi, nor raiding the Chug n’ Squeeze, but he new a certain someone who always had a bottle or two of red wine hidden in her bookshelf. Lucretia had to be off doing important Madam Director work, right? He could sneak in, take a bottle, and sneak out. He deserved it, after everything. And Taako couldn’t feel too guilty about stealing wine from the woman who had stolen everything from him.

So Taako strode towards Lucretia’s office. Memories of her and him occasionally cracking open a bottle of wine during long quiet nights on the Starblaster were intruding, so Taako hunched over and focused on his plan. No time for being sentimental.

After a few moments he straightened his back and started an easy stride. Lucretia wasn’t worth a hunched back.

She had thankfully disabled most of the spells leading up to her office, but Taako cast blink to get in, just to be safe.

To be frank- Lucretia’s office was a mess. It was dark, a bit too humid, and there were papers everywhere. To Taako’s horror, there were wrappers of Fantasy Hot Pockets. He thought that a century with the woman would have taught her better. Better alternatives to those little devil-shit-tasting-pockets started to rack up in Taako’s mind, recipes that he could show her or simply make for Lucretia.

But it was for Lucretia, so Taako shoved that thought yet again to the back of his mind. The room was empty, but Taako had no way of knowing when she would back, so he had to move quickly.

Thankfully, there were a few things that Lucretia kept the same. There were bookshelves lining the room, but one was filled with leather bound jackets. Taako moved swiftly over there, wincing as he saw all of the half-drank coffee and tea cups that littered both the desk and the floor. At the base of the bookshelf that held the journals books laid on the floor, some opened to seemingly random pages, but Taako used his foot to gently push them to the side. He counted on the shelf from the top- _one, two, three, four…. Twenty three-_ Taako snatched that book out, letting a pleased cackle come out when behind the book was a small latch, golden, and incredibly easy to miss if you didn’t know what you were looking for. She must have somehow brought the same bookshelf from the Starblaster, or had one made identical to it. The latter was confirmed when he pressed a hand to the oak, feeling the smooth wood instead of the carving that he and Lucretia had made around cycle forty nine. _Wine n’ Wizard Buds_ , it had said. They had done it extremely drunk, using Magnus’ pocket knife that Taako had managed to snag while he was sleeping. It was a challenge, to keep their laughter quiet while it happened.

Now, the cold, smooth wood against Taako’s hand brought up more emotions that Taako intended to get rid of via alcohol. Taako ripped his hand away like he had been burned, but quickly pushed at the latch until a little doorway opened. He reached in, and found a cool glass just out of sight. He grabbed it gently, and pulled it out. After the latch had been closed and the book replaced, Taako stepped back and let himself inspect the bottle.

He was so caught up in reading the label that he didn’t hear footsteps come down the hallway, and the click of the door opened.

“Taako?” Light from the hallway poured in, and Taako gave a very undignified yelp. He thankfully didn’t drop the bottle of wine, but did instead clutch it to his chest as Lucretia walked into the room. She blinked at him, and then seemed to realize the state of the room, flicking on a light. “What are you doing here? I thought you were down planetside with Lup and Barry.” Trying to hide the embarrassment that was running through him from being caught, Taako raised his nose in the air.

“Looking for some refreshments.”

“In my office?”

Taako couldn’t think of a comeback, so Lucretia chuckled. As she moved closer, Taako noticed how tired she looked, the bags under her eyes prominent. It was strange to see someone be nineteen for a hundred years, but then suddenly see them be much _much_ older. His head buzzed as he thought about it, allowing Lucretia to delicately take the bottle from his hands.

“I apologize for the mess. I fear I got caught up in work but…” Lucretia hesitated, looking down at the bottle then back up at Taako. “Would you like to share a drink?”

Taako weighted the options mentally. Leave, and spend the rest of the night sad and sober? Or do what he came to do and get wasted, but be around Lucretia.

The need to be drunk out of his mind won out, and Taako sighed dramatically, draping himself in the chair next to the desk. Lucretia grinned, and pulled a few glasses out of a cabinet. Taako watches silently as she pours a healthy amount of wine into each of their glasses.

“Long day, Luce?” Lucretia raised an eyebrow as she slid one of the glasses across the desk towards the elf.

“I seem to remember you having quite the tolerance. If we are on the same page of getting wasted out of our fucking minds, then we might need to go through a bit more than a casual glass after work.” Taako couldn’t suppress the grin, clinking his glass against hers before taking a large swig.

“That sounds like a plan.”

“So what urged you to break into my supply of wine?” Lucretia asked after a long moment of silence. Taako shrugged.

“Wanted to get drunk.”

“And you didn’t go to Avi? I have heard that he has quite the supply.”

“I knew you had some good shit,” was all that Taako offered before taking one last long swig and slamming the now empty glass on the desk. Lucretia winced, but moved to refill his glass.

Two bottles later- _seriously, how many bottles did Lucretia have stashed away in here?_ \- Taako and Lucretia were drunk. At some point they had migrated to the ground, and were giggling about something. If Taako didn’t think too hard about it, he could pretend that they were just on another cycle, and that he wasn’t furiously mad at Lucretia.

“Another-” Taako slurred, reaching for the half empty third bottle. Lucretia didn’t say anything, just inched it closer to the elf. “Luce, don’t you miss it?” Lucretia froze.

“Miss what?”

“The Starblaster. IPRE. The cycles.” Taako was drunk, Lucretia was drunk, neither of them would remember this. “Knowing that nothing was permanent, that it would all reset in a year.” Lucretia stayed silent, staring at Taako as he took another drink. “I mean, yeah, it sucked with the Hunger and everything, but nothing we did really mattered.”

“Sometimes I miss it, I miss the family that we had.” Taako snorted and raised his glass.

“Amen. Things were less complicated back then.”

The two clinked glasses once again, falling into a brief silence until Lucretia broke it.

“I’m sorry, Taako.” Her back was against the desk, and once again, Taako noted how _tired_ she looked. “And I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you this when we were sober.”

“‘S okay,” Taako mumbled. “Probably wouldn’t have listened to you.”

“Yeah. But I am sorry, for making you forget Lup.” There was anger in his chest, anger in his mind, but he couldn’t find the energy to do anything with it, so Taako shrugged again.

“Still super pissed at you.”

“As you should be. But I’m glad you came by.”

“I felt alone-” The words jumped out of his mouth before Taako could do anything to stop them. Lucretia blinked, obviously surprised. “I felt alone. That’s why I came back to the moonbase. Then I wanted to get wasted, and remembered that you always kept wine in the bookshelf.”

“We had some good times with that bookshelf, didn’t we.”

“Hell yeah.”

“It’s still on the Starblaster. I’m not sure if there is any alcohol left in there, but the bookshelf is still there.” Taako hummed thoughtfully.

“We should go get it.”

“Right now?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“No!”

“Why not?” Taako was getting excited now, the alcohol clearly all going to his head. Lucretia shook her head, trying to put on a stern face regardless of the laughter that was bubbling up.

“Because we are not going to break into the Miller’s laboratory and try and haul a bookshelf out-” A pause so Lucretia could try and smother her giggles in her hand- “And plus, we wouldn’t be able to carry it even if we were sober!”

“But we are fucking wizards, Luce,” Taako leaned forward theatrically. “The fuckin’ wind and- shit no- the fuckin’ Wine n’ Wizard Buds!”

“Sit down, you’re drunk,”

“You aren’t any more sober, Lucretia,” Taako’s eyes were sparkling, and Lucretia had to wipe away laughter tears that had fallen on her face.

An immeasurable amount of time later, Taako’s stone of farspeech lit up. They both froze as Magnus’ voice came through.

“-ko? Taako, are you there? I can’t get ahold of Lucretia, and Lup said that you were up on the moonbase-” Taako’s eyes were wide.

“Oh shit,” Lucretia whispered. “We are going to get in so much trouble.”

“Dad’n’port’s gonna find out and ground us,” Taako snickered, hands fumbling for the stone that was still broadcasting Magnus’ voice. “Sup, Mags?”

“Taako, hey glad I-” A pause. “Are you drunk?” Both Lucretia and Taako erupted into a drunken laughter.

“This is why Merle is the better dad-” Lucretia gasped out between fits of laughter, her words slurring.

“Merle is the better- what? Lucretia, is that you? Are you drunk? Where are you guys?”

“None of your fucking business!” Taako trilled before turning off his stone, successfully hanging up on Magnus.

After the two had gotten their laughter under control, Taako looked at Lucretia. “How long do you think we’ve got until Magnus gets up here?” Lucretia glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Maybe twenty minutes. Thirty if Avi is asleep.” Taako harrumphed. “Maybe we should hold off on the stealing-the-bookshelf idea for later.”

“Next WWB, then.”

“Next?” Lucretia tried hard not to sound too hopeful, but mentally prayed to Istus that this would be something that he remembered in the morning.

“Hell yeah. Don’t think that you can hoard all of this shit.”

“Cool.”

Taako leaned up against the chair, slumping over for a moment before jerking up again.

“We just can’t drunk bake again. Never again.” Lucretia smiled, and nodded. As Taako relaxed again, there was a crackle in the air before a tear in the space. Lup stepped through, quickly finding the two. Taako looked like he was half asleep, and Lucretia herself wasn’t sure if she could stand up on her own. Lup raised an eyebrow.

“Fun night?”

“Did Magnus send you?” It wasn’t until she was talking to a sober person that Lucretia realized how wasted she sounded. “Aw, fuck.” Lup smiled, and reached for her stone that was hanging around her neck.

“I’m gonna call Krav, I don’t think I will be able to haul you both out of here.”

“My quarters are just down the hall, jus’ let me,” Lucretia grabbed at the side of the desk, willing her legs to cooperate. Lup made a clicking noise of disapproval, and watched as Lucretia failed.

“Nope. Magnus wants you down at his place- he wants all of there. I think Dav and Merle are already there, and Barry is on his way. I think the big guy misses us. But, they are waiting on you two drunk fools.” Lup looked like she wanted to help Lucretia, but her still lich form prevented that.

Lucretia eventually gave up as another rip appeared, similar to Lup’s. Kravitz stepped through, looking mildly surprised at the sight of his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s sworn enemy completely wasted on the floor of said sworn enemy’s office floor. Taako was most certainly asleep, so Kravitz silently helped Lucretia up, letting her cling to his arm. He then, with surprising strength and gingerness, picked up Taako in his arms. Lucretia felt a small pang in her stomach when she noticed the way that the reaper gently brushed a piece of Taako’s hair out of his face. They were good for each other, Lucretia could tell that much in the limited interactions she has seen them have with each other.

Kravitz, with Lup following, helped the two through the portal, which evidently led right into Magnus’ living room. Taako was deposited into one of the nearest overstuffed armchairs while Lucretia took a few staggering steps so she could crash onto the couch. Face smashed into the pillows, Lucretia heard footsteps behind her.

“Are they asleep?” That was Magnus. He sounded worried.

“Yeah, but they are fine. Just drunk.” Lup sounded close to Lucretia, and clearly not worried. If anything, she sounded amused.

“Remember on the Starblaster when they would have wine nights without telling any of us? And we would have to deal with the two hungover in the morning.” Lucretia was falling asleep, but she was conscious enough to hear Barry’s voice, and Lup’s soft chuckle.

“I think they will be okay.”

“For sure, they only drank wine-” Taako groaned softly, but Kravitz hushed him.

“No, I meant like. Their relationship. Our family.”

“I hope that they are on the road to forgiveness,” Magnus said. “Hopefully they will be able to be in the same room together while they are sober.”

“We can sure hope, buddy.” Lucretia really started to drift off now, feeling a heavy weight as someone put a blanket over her. She heard someone say something about holding off the family dinner until tomorrow but she couldn't be sure when she was half asleep then completely out.

Even in her sleep, at this very moment, Lucretia felt loved. She was with her family. Most of them didn’t hate her, at least. And she hoped that her and Taako could continue their wine nights.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnn i didn't really edit this and tbh half of it isnt that coherent but i might add another chapter to this. comment/leave kudos if you would like more ;)


End file.
